I Have Something To Tell You
by ezria-kisses
Summary: Alternative- Maggie decides to tell Ezra about his child. Aria tells Ezra that she knew.
1. Chapter 1

Knock. Knock. Ezra heard the door. He assumed it was the sweet lady in the apartment next to him who always forgets her keys. Oh it must be Mrs. Carlson, from across the hall; she always forgets her keys at least once a week. He thought. Grabbing the key off of the hook near the door, he opened the door. 'Hey, this might sound cheesy but I was in the neighborhood.' 'Maggie, hey how are you come in' Ezra said surprised and a little nervous. 'I have to tell you something Ezra, and I couldn't do it over the phone' Maggie said stammering. 'Since I was in the neighborhood I decided to tell you now'. She said hoping Ezra would understand. 'Okay Maggie, sit down' Ezra said gesturing her to sit. 'Ezra, remember when your mother gave me the money to fix our problem?' Maggie asked. 'Yeah' Ezra said wondering what she was going with this. 'Well I didn't take care of it, I kept the baby.' Maggie confessed. 'What?' Ezra couldn't believe his ears, his mind went blank and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He finally got enough breath to say 'I have a nine year old child, how could you not tell me.' Ezra said almost furious. "I went to the clinic like I was supposed to, but I couldn't do it…..I just couldn't Maggie explained. 'I had to protect myself from you, from your mom.' 'From me?' Ezra said alarmed. 'You just abandoned me, with your mom; I was confused and scared and you just left. 'My mom said she'd take care of it , i was afraid too, i didn't know what to do. 'His name is Malcom, and he Is the best thing that i have ever done, i don't regret it. Maggie said relieved. 'Well can i see him?' Ezra asked Maggie. 'I don't know Ezra i can't..' Hey Ezra, i brought you some... Oh i didn't know you had company. Aria said bursting in Ezra's apartment. 'Amy?' Maggie asked Aria confused. 1'This is Aria, my girlfriend.' Ezra introduced Aria. 'I have to tell you something , Ezra. Aria hurried. 'I have to tell you something too.' 'Me first.' Aria said. 'Can we talk alone.?' 'Yeah' Walking in the hallway, Aria wished she followed Hanna's advice. 'What's wrong , Aria ?' Ezra asked 'i went to Delaware to see, Maggie.' What!' Ezra said surprised. 'And i knew you had a son.' 'How could you lie to me?' 'You keep saying i'm always keeping secrets but you have me beat.' Ezra condemned Aria. 'Ezra, i'm sorry, i regret not telling you.' Aria said feeling guilty. 'I have to get back to Maggie, we'll talk later.' Ezra said slamming his front door. Aria couldn't believe this was happening.


	2. Chapter 2

Aria couldn't handle the pain of Ezra hating her. She didn't know if he would ever forgive this painful lie. I have to talk to Hanna, she thought. She knew now that she should have taken Hanna's advice and told Ezra the truth about his son.

Aria finally Made it to Hanna's house. As soon as Hanna opened the door Aria started sobbing. 'I..Should..Have..told..him...the..truth' Aria muffled while Sobbing, Hanna barely understanding.' 'Its okay, its okay, we'll you and him will get through this. He loves you, he will forgive you; Aria.' Hanna said comforting. Aria finally stopped crying, but she still looked heartbroken. 'You didn't see his face, Hanna. You

Didn't see his anger; like i betrayed him.' Aria said. 'He was angry, but after he cools down i know he'll love you just as much as before. Hanna said hugging her best friend.' 'You just have to wait, till he's ready.'

*3 Days Later

Aria hadn't heard from Ezra since their fight. She didn't know if they had broken up or if they were still together. She hated not knowing. She decided to get up enough courage to talk to Ezra. She knew Hanna told her to wait till he was ready, but what if he's never ready? She couldn't handle the weight of this on her shoulders.

Knock. Knock. Aria hesitantly knocked on Ezra's door. She didn't want to bust in on Ezra, like last time. The door creaked open. 'Aria.' Ezra said blandly. 'Hey Ezra.' Aria said trying to lighten the awkward atmosphere. 'Can i come in.' 'Yes.' Ezra opened the door and gestured Aria to sit on his couch, while he sat on a computer chair. 'We need to talk.' Ezra told Aria' 'i just want to say i'm so sorry, Ezra. I know i should have told you..' 'So why didn't you.' Ezra said while interrupting Aria. 'I didn't think that it was my place, to say.' 'Your my girlfriend, you should always tell me the truth.; no matter what the case.' 'I know that now and i'm sorry.' Aria said apologetically. 'That's not enough, i don't think i can trust you anymore.' Ezra said. 'Is this a break up?' Aria said hoping Ezra still loved her. 'I don't know, i need some time off from you.' 'Maggie said she will let me see Malcom and i need to have my focus on him.' Aria got up from the couch and left Ezra's apartment. Trying to hold back tears.


End file.
